My Old Crush
by julisa
Summary: Darien and Serena are both crushing over each other in this story. Only they both have too mush pride to admit it. Love!Hate!Betrayal!Jealousy! This story will have it all.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
11-20-91  
  
Journal,  
  
I grew up knowing the guy from next door you should know since your filled with pages about him. When I became 14, I knew he was the guy for me. I obsessed over his body his voice and that nice round bum he had. He was everything a girl my age wanted. Unfortunately when I was 15, he moved away and he took my heart with him  
  
I would still see him when he came to see my brother on holidays. He would tease me constantly calling me names like meatball head or klutz, causing me to retort to name calling as well but I was like a little puppy with her best friend, always following him around. My crush was so obvious to everyone but him.  
  
This caused my father to hate his guts by the way. The only reason I even know him is because, he and my older brother are best of friends. I was in love with him and I didn't care about our age difference; it doesn't matter when you're in love, I mean, 5 yrs.' apart is not a big deal. Anyhow that was then and this is now. Today my brother Andrew and Darien (that's his name) are coming home for thanksgiving.  
  
Can you believe it? The last time I saw him, he and Andrew left together to the airport boarding a plane to New York for school five years ago; back then I was chubby and so annoying. I wonder how he will react when he sees me now. Well I have to go I think I hear dads' car. Oh and guess who he has with him?  
  
Bye  
  
16yr old Serena grabbed her jacket and hurried downstairs to greet her father and the others. She was wearing a blue turtleneck, which had no sleeves and a mini blue jeans skirt; her hair was tied in a big bun, loose hair was falling around it in curls.  
  
When she saw her Dad she rushed toward him. He captured her and returned the gesture. "Hey Sere" he said, and stepped back. She also stepped back with grin on her face.  
  
"Serena" she heard some else shout, she was then greeted by her brother "Andreeeeeew" she screamed back and hugged him.  
  
On the side of her she could hear her father laughing at their excitement, and boy was she excited to see her big bro. It has been a long time since she last saw him.  
  
"No hugs for me Sere" she heard a deep voice ask and she felt tingles in her stomach, she turned her head to see the person the voice belonged to, Darien! Her mind screamed, when her eyes made contact with his the only thing she could say was a squeaky "hi."  
  
He stood with a smile on his face, and she couldn't help but look at his features. His looks were and forever are perfect in her mind; his hair was black and wavy, and would always get in his face. His built was beautiful and right in all the right places; he wasn't too big or too bony.  
  
He looked disappointed when she didn't hug him. But she just couldn't hug him in front of her father and brother; she was just too shy and afraid for his safety with her dad giving her that 'don't even think about it' look.  
  
"Well", she heard her father say "let's go meet your mom son ".  
  
Both he and Andrew walked out of the living room and into the sitting room where my mom was watching her soap operas. Leaving Serena alone with Darien her dad glanced back one more time with that same look which was oblivious to Darien. Once she was positive they were gone, she ran up to Darien, surprising her and him and gave him a hug. He hugged back, making Serena smile. She then felt him begin to push her off, his eyes once again made contact with hers. "Thanks kid, I really needed that" he said. She turned her head trying to hide her blushing face. Then it hit her, did he just call me a KID! I'm 19 making 20 not 9 she thought, she felt annoyed and hurt.  
  
Well I'll show him, pulling completely away from him she told him the only response she thought best.  
  
"Your welcome" she replied in an ice freezing voice. "I wouldn't want to forget Mr. High and mighty, would I?"  
  
She walked away and headed to her room to take an early shower, and left him there confused and feeling crushed.  
  
Boy is she spoiled he thought, but when he was holding her she felt warm and cushioned, holding her wasn't half-bad. He remembered a time she had adored him, with her straight blonde hair and big blue eyes.  
  
She'd been a sweet kid, and he recalled she'd had a crush on him. Usually that kind of stuff annoyed him, but with Sere it was different, with her you could tell what she wanted because she was easy to read.  
  
She also had a good heart, which is something you can't find in many people today, "probably she use to have a good heart," he said, thinking of the present time. When she hugged him, he felt her love and kindness generate from her body. It had felt good to be hugged; it seems a long time before anyone has even come that close to him. Not since his parents passed away last month or....  
  
"Hey man" he heard someone say, and recognized the voice as Andrew. He turned his head hiding the hurt Serena caused him to feel; "come on" Andrew said, "You're missing all the fun". He picked up his bag and followed Andrew, "wait he said and paused by a stair case, can I put my stuff away first, he asked.  
  
"Umm, yea sure" Andrew replied, "just put it in my old room k"? Then he walked off and Darien went up the stairs and into Andrews's room. He threw his bag on the bed and something caught his eye, on the wall was a girly Magna poster, Serena must have put that in here since Andrew is gone he thought.  
  
He then looked down at the sheet covers and objects on the bed. The bed was covered with pink and blue bunnies' teddy bears.  
  
"Oops, I must be in Serena's Room", he said out loud. He reached to get his bag when he heard someone else enter the room. He turned and there was Serena wearing a towel, he was to shock at her beauty, to stop her. She began to take off the towel and slowly turn around. When she finally turned in his direction the towel was completely off, however she was not nude; she was wearing a matching red underwear set that had little roses on it. When she spotted him she freaked out, almost causing herself to fall, "I am so sorry Serena, I thought this was Andrews's room". He said too quickly.  
  
"You perv" she screamed in a whisper. She opened the door and pointed for him to get out. Her hair was still a little wet, causing the water to sparkle when the light hit it, and her body improve from the little chubby girl she use to be. She has totally changed from the girl he once knew. He felt insulted when she called him a pervert, when he reached her side he looked at her,  
  
"Don't worry meatball head, it's not like your gorgeous or anything, man, you would think I came in here purposely", he said lying through his teeth. "What guy would want to look at you anyway"? Her face changed from angry to hurt and abruptly back to angry. He regretted every word.  
  
"Well Darien I'll have you know that plenty of guys would love to see what you just did, especially my boyfriend Seiya". Then she paused and gave him a hard look.  
  
"Oh wait she said "he all ready has, and he loved it". Darien rushed out of the room and into the one across the hall. 


	2. Feelings and Thoughts

_Journal_

_Seiya has never seen me in the nude, the closes he got was that ugly stained bathing suit in Jr. High. He is a great guy and all but I'm not that type of girl. Besides I want the man I love to be the first to see me naked. I'm not a prude or anything but I still believe in Love and that's what I want. I don't even know why I told Darien that Seiya has seen me all. I don't know!_

Darien sat all by him self outside in the front porch watching the stars, he was in a very relaxed place and he was enjoying it. Serena went out with her boyfriend again and has done so for the last two days. The thought of what Seiya and her did gave him a weird feeling. He hasn't even met the guy, and he didn't want to.

Serena was still not home from her date. She has been avoiding him ever since the first day he came. She change a lot from the girl who would follow him every where and he use to enjoy her company, he loved her innocent nature. But now she was probably sleeping with that guy Seiya, and that would make her anything but innocent. Every time his mind imagined what they did on their dates he felt this surge of anger. And he kept telling himself he was not waiting up for her, but deep down he knew he was.

A black BMW pulled in the drive way an hour later, he saw Serena lean over and give the guy "Seiya" a kiss. She got out and luckily the car drove off. She looked very nice wearing a knee high skirt, tight tank top, and heels. Nothing like the teen he knew five years ago. He stood up surprising here and he acted as normal as possible. "So how was your night?"

She looked suspicious of something, "fine," she said hesitantly.

"Why are you still up," she blurted out.

He scratched his head trying to look as innocent as possible, "just needed some air."

She looked at him as if she knew he had more to say.

He sat back down hoping he would join him, "and I wanted to talk to you."

She smiled at him and sat next to him, God he wished he knew what she was thinking.

"So," she said, "talk."

"Remember how it was when you were still a teen?" she nodded.

"I was such a brat, I was a klutz and I was always following you even though you teased the hell out of me."

"Yeah," he said staring into space, "those were the good old days."

She punched him playfully on the shoulder, he grabbed her hand and stare at her.

"About that other day," he said, "I'm not sure what got into me."

Her hand was still in his and she was running circled in the palm of his hand with her index finger. "Don't do that Serena," his body was getting stiff.

"I'm not a little girl anymore" she whispered.

"I'm not blind," he replied.

"Are you and Seiya serious?" he asked surprising both of them.

She stayed silent unsure of what to say.

He took her silence as a yes and moved his hand from hers; "I don't think he is right for you."

"What!" her eyes blazed with anger, "how dare you!"

"I'm just saying th…"

"Darien you don't have a say on who I date or see."

He pulled her against his body, and kissed her with a passion she never experienced before.

It seemed to last forever, "You're a woman now, I got the message loud and clear" he said with a cold voice."

She pulled away from him and walked in to the house alone.

Damn how could he do something so stupid, Serena he thought you driving me Insane.

He wanted her and he wanted her bad, and he always got what he wanted.


End file.
